The Charmed Trials: The Beginning
by NoseInANovel
Summary: The year is 2027 and magic has been exposed. For twelve years witches and other magical beings have lived in hiding. Weapons are being engineered to reflect and penetrate all magic. Governments have put in place laws sanctioning their genocide and Kathryn Wilson, a university student in San Francisco hopes to change the world for the better...


**A/N: No I do not own Charmed or like everybody else who has to write these disclaimers, it would have continued on and never ended which I'm completely sure that the entire cast of Charmed would not get tired of :P (note sarcasm). **

**So this is my first ever Charmed fic. Please be nice. If you don't like it, fine I understand but if you do please favourite and leave a review, they are like crack to every fanfiction writer. As you can tell from the date below, this fic takes place in the future and will mostly involve the next generation of Halliwells with a couple of OC's here and there including the main character who I swear will be so aggressively not Mary Sue-ish you're probably going to wish she was. This is just the prologue by the way so there's not a lot of detail. I promise updates will get better in the future! **

**April 5th, 2015**

"Today, my fellow citizens of the United States of America, we must stand together to combat this threat. I know that safety seems impossible to reestablish after the tragic event of March 20th, 2014 when Aaron Fairchild, a witch took the lives of four people using the foulest of arts. It is today that we take up arms to fight against those whose power is greater than we could ever imagine. We must use every resource available, have every scientist, every soldier, every banker, every politician, judge and person working together to achieve peace and eliminate these heinous individuals. They may dress like us, talk like us and for a very long time we all believed that they were like** us**. But the veil of their deceit has been pulled back and we can now see them for what they truly are, cruel, relentless _murders_ who must be stopped!"

Hundreds of people cheered at President Howard Norris's patriotic speech. Red and blue flags filled the seats at the press conference where hundreds of spectators were in attendance. At home, sitting at the base of the television watching all of it, her parents on the couch behind her, was little Kathryn Wilson. A girl no older than eight with her long, brunette hair in pigtails, holding onto her favourite pink, stuffed animal, appropriately named, Mr. Monkey. Her little brothers Jamie and Lex were already asleep as would Kathryn be had she not insisted on staying up later being older. Now she almost wished she hadn't. The fat man on the TV screen was shouting and his face was beat red, he was scaring her.

Her parents both sat in silence, squeezing each others hand for comfort. Unlike her, they knew what was coming next.

"Today my fellow Americans, I must enforce laws that not only benefit us but the future generations so that they may be protected. Some rights must be sacrificed in order to defeat this threat but it is a sacrifice we are all willing to make for the betterment of our country and for all of mankind."

The TV camera began to focus in a faces nodding their heads in agreement.

"The five laws that are to be put in place are as follows:

One will not speak to a magical person or will be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

One will not speak about magic persons in any public forms or will be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

One will not sell or purchase manufactured items and goods to or from magic persons. Guilty parties will be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

One will not have any relations to magical persons whether it be blood related, a marriage union or acquaintanceship. If such relations occur, the guilty parties will be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

And finally the last law, the one I will guarantee will be heavily enforced, all magical persons will be hunted down and sentenced to _death!_"

The crowd went wild. Kathryn turned to look at Mommy and Daddy only too see panic stricken on their faces. Kathryn didn't know this yet but the world as she knew was about to change. A new age was beginning, one that would change the world forever.


End file.
